


Never Hurt Anyone

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [147]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crossover, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words deck, grave and flow.





	Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/186734539274/okay-one-more-then-i-think-i-am-done-for-the)

Stiles decked a hunter in the jaw and sent him flying back against a gravestone.

“We have  _ never _ hurt anyone that wasn’t trying to kill us first,” Stiles snarled. He could feel his magic flowing through his veins, fighting to get out, but he took a deep breath and pushed it back. Stiles dropped his hand and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, could feel him vibrating next to him. 

“Gordon’s a dick,” one of the hunters said as he shook his head at Gordon. Then he took a step forward, reached out his hand and said, “Name’s Dean Winchester.”


End file.
